It is well known to provide a container holder for a motor vehicle to support a cup or can containing drink while the vehicle is in motion.
It is a problem with such prior art container holders that they are complicated and expensive to manufacture. In addition they are difficult to fit unless there is considerable space behind the trim panel to which they are attached.